The present invention relates to a testing apparatus and, more particularly, to a testing apparatus and testing method suitable for use with materials made during additive manufacturing processes.
In manufacturing processes, especially in additive manufacturing, it is necessary to know the constructed material's properties and ascertain whether the material contains defects. Monitoring of the material during construction is extremely complicated and expensive, so it is usually more desirable to test the material after construction. To do this, a work piece (often called a test piece or test coupon) may be constructed along with the designed material. The test piece is then subjected to various tests to determine the material's properties and/or defects.